Silver Ninja
by Whitetiger624
Summary: One day the ninja go to fight snakes and find a new ninja. Who is this mysterious silver ninja? As the ninja try to figure out this new ninja is they learn more about him. And to top it all off, Nya gets kidnapped!
1. Chapter 1

~One normal day in Ninjago~

The ninja were in the training area as always. They hadn't received an attack from the snakes in days. They were bored out of their minds.

"Wonder what the snakes are doing." Kai wondered aloud.

"Probably thinking up an evil scheme that won't work." Jay said.

"I don't care what the snakes are doing I just want something new and exciting to happen." Cole exclaimed.

Just then, an alarm went off signaling that the was danger in Ninjago. When the ninja got to the control room, Nya was already there locating the danger.

"There's a giant group of snakes in Ninjago City making havoc." She said to the ninja.

The ninja went to their dragons and flew off to Ninjago City. When they got there, they saw Hypnobrai, Venomari, and Fangpyre. They jumped down from their dragons and started fighting. Soon their dragons helped by trapping and freezing large groups at a time. Some snakes tried to escape but, Jay caught a glimpse of them out of the corner of his eye.

When he was running to the corner, he was expecting them to be hiding to catch their breath. But, when he got there, he saw something he couldn't believe. He saw a new ninja! A ninja dressed head to toe in silver fighting the snakes. He ran to help but once he got to the scene, the silver ninja flipped onto a building rooftop and was gone in an instant.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

~Later that day~

"Jay where were you when we were fighting?!" Cole asked Jay angrily.

"I saw a group of snakes trying to escape so I followed them. But when I came to them I saw a ninja in silver fighting them! I wanted to help but when I came closer the ninja hopped on a rooftop and he was gone!" Jay explained.

"That's weird, I never heard of a silver ninja, just a green ninja." Kai said.

"Well whoever this silver ninja is I want to know who he is." Cole said.

"Me too. Why don't we make a contest out of it?" Zane asked.

"Then it's settled. Whoever finds out who this new ninja is is the best ninja on the team." Cole said.

NINJA-GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

~The next day~~Nya's P.O.V~

I woke up to the sound of the ninja training. Obviously, training to find out who this silver ninja is. I got dressed and headed out. I watched the ninja train. Doing flips, landing punches, and working out battle strategies. Soon, we heard the alarm go off.

"Isn't it a little early for a snake attack?" Jay wondered aloud.

Soon, the ninja had located the snakes and were flying off to the scene. I ran back into my room and kneeled down next to my bed. I reached under and pulled out a small box. I lifted the cover to reveal my silver ninja gi.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Sorry for making the last chapters short. I promise the next one will be longer. Please write your thoughts and comments. Thanks love you all. – ****Naturewolf214**


	4. Chapter 4

~At the battle~

There were snakes everywhere. The ninja were soon surrounded by the serpentine.

"How are we going to defeat these snakes? We're totally surrounded!" Jay said fending off some snakes.

"Whatever you do don't give up and keep up your guard." Cole told the others.

"Look up on that building, it's the silver ninja!" Zane exclaimed.

The silver ninja hopped down to help the ninja with the snakes. With another helping hand, the ninja were able to defeat the snakes.

"Thanks for helping us!" Kai thanked the silver ninja.

The ninja just nodded and jumped away.

"That ninja is so mysterious." Cole said.

~Back at the Bounty~

"And the ninja left without saying a word!" Jay said finishing the story of what happened at the battle.

"So I see there's a new ninja." Sensei Wu said. "This new ninja's identity may be someone you least expect."

While the ninja were training, they were thinking about the silver ninja. They were wondering who he could be.

"I have no clue who he is." Cole said.

"Me nether." Kai said.

"Next time we see him we should watch him closely and see if he resembles someone." Zane said to the others.

~That night~

Nya couldn't sleep. She was worried that the ninja would find out that she was the silver ninja and they wouldn't be happy. To calm her mind, she decided to take a walk.

"I hope the ninja don't find out." She said to herself. "Because if they do, I don't know what they'll th-"

She was cut off because someone had covered her mouth.

"Looksssssssssss like you're coming with me little one!'' A snake said. "Masssster Sssskales will be very pleased to ssssssee you!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter 5

~The next day~

"Are any of us closer to finding out who the silver ninja is?" Cole asked.

"Nope. We watched the ninja's moves and attacks but he doesn't remind us of anyone." Zane said.

"Also, has anyone else noticed that this silver ninja doesn't speak?" Kai asked.

"So let's review, the silver ninja is someone we don't know, leaves without a trace at the end of every battle, and doesn't talk." Jay recapped

Just then, the alarm went off.

"No time for finding out the silver ninja now. We have snakes to fight." Cole said.

~At the battle~

"Where's the silver ninja?" Jay asked. "He's usually here by now."

"We're not here to fight ninja, but to passssss on a messsssssage from Massssster Ssssssskales." A hypnobrai said.

The ninja stopped fighting to here the message.

"We have your precious sister Kai. The only way to get her back is to come to the serpentine's hideout. If you don't, who knows what might happen to her." The hypnobrai said with an evil grin.

"You have twenty-four hours to rescue her. See you there." The snake said leaving the scene.

The ninja stood in shock. Soon, Kai started to follow the snakes.

"Kai what are you doing?!" Cole said.

"I'm going to rescue my sister." He said back.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. The Final Chapter

~At the snake's hideout~

The ninja had followed the snakes to their hideout. They all knew it was a trap but, they knew Nya was more important.

"Okay, we followed you to your stupid hideout, where's my sister?!" Kai said to Skales.

"Your ssssssssister is fine but, I think you ninja ssssshould be worrying about yourssssselvess!" Skales replied.

The serpentine released a full on attack on the ninja. While the ninja fought the snakes, Jay looked for Nya. When he found her, she was tied up and had tape over her mouth. He untied her and took the tape off her mouth.

"Thanks." She said.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said. "What I don't get is why the silver ninja doesn't show up when you need him the most."

"The reason that the silver ninja's not here is because he is me." Nya said confessing.

Jay was surprised.

"You're the silver ninja?!" He said.

"Yeah now let's fight." Nya said.

Jay and Nya joined the others and were able to escape. When they knew that they were safe, Nya told the others of her secret. The others were surprised at first but then were happy to have a new member of the team.

**Hey guys I have a request for you all. If you liked this story, you have to read Ninjago Reverse by me. I know you will all like it! Also you can participate in my competition for the story. Can't wait to hear your thoughts. Request often! Thanks! –****Naturewolf214**


End file.
